


Children Like Rabbits (Even if He's Not Really a Rabbit)

by Rosi345



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: A weird sense 8 AU, AU, Bunny is a really weird uncle figure to little ones, Bunny is out of it, Frost isn't really here but, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Psychic Connections, Rapunzel is almost a still born, Rapuzel is a baby, The flower is called a sundrop, Um sorta, almost, first fic by the way, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi345/pseuds/Rosi345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny, was NOT expecting this when he saved a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sundrop Flowers and Rabbit Men

It. Hurt.

He didn't know what, he didn't know where, and the others are worried out of their minds- he didn't just collapse at meetings out of the blue.  
But-  
But-  
He could feel it.  
A little life, fragile,small,and glowing.

But it was a flickering light- it was scared. And he couldn't breathe.  
He TRIED And TRIED to scream or-or CRY, but oh by the fucking MOON he was NOT ABOUT TO DIE!  
And he breathed.  
And the others were shouting?  
Hm...  
He remembered the life.

 

Where was he? 

The walls were stone, and painted? The place looked like one of those medieval castles.(he'd know if it wasn't.) the windows were sunlit and bright, it smelled- his nose wrinkles- well it smelled lived in, let's just stick with that. Oh also there's about twenty knights(wait are knights still used? No, those blokes were put out of commission centuries ago.) rushing to a singular room with... A Sundrop. Sundrops are healing plants, they can heal anything. Even aging.  
Why, on EARTH are they-  
A woman screams  
Blood, so much blood.  
He didn't even notice but he had run into the room, there's a baby,- she's not breathing. And his paw is on her tiny little chest- he hasn't felt life like this in a long time- she's so small- something in him HURTS- something in him feels like sunshine- and before he realized what happened, the girl is crying.

The Easter Bunny stumbled and fell, his terrified friends grasping him, and he thought, with some fear and some amazement, that he just saved a girl who was supposed to die.


	2. Curious Kid and The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LITTLE HICCUP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying, implied.
> 
> Bunny is hoping it's not abuse but he's not sure.
> 
> I think I made some grammatical errors, sorry.

It was cold.  
The hell? He was just in the warren! How'd he- oh.  
There was a child.  
He was wandering around the dark forest, alone. 

Why was the kid alone?! More importantly why is he wandering around at NIGHT?!   
...he should probably follow him, wouldn't want him to get hurt... Crap.

He walked , stumbling on some of the larger roots and twigs, (he preferred open plains to close growing trees.)after the child, and took the time to observe the tyke. Brown hair, messy with twigs,(probably likes to run round here.)pale(freckles, those bitty spots...disturbed him for some reason.) a...fur vest? Well he's not one for judging human fashion trends, but weren't those used some while ago? Can't remember when exactly but...-Ah.

The kid found some fireflies, and was currently trying to catch them. In his mouth. Wait can that hurt him? Shit where are these kids parents?! 

Thinking fast, the rabbit quickly knocked on a tree, and dove the heck out of the way. The small thing, geez, the kid was so small, jumped slightly and looked around for the source of the sounds. The kid looked at the tree suspiciously- and then looked right at the bush he had hidden in. 

Crap. Ah well,

 

Hiccup gently tugged some of the bushes branches out of the way. He hoped that it wasn't an animal caught in one of the traps again, because while he knew he should just kill the things, 'put them out of their misery' his father says. Well, he never had the heart. So he always ended up doing the more complicated thing and figured out how to disable the trap, without hurting the animal while also trying to avoid too many scratches so he doesn't have to go to Gothi, OR Gobber to bandage them- and they are the only two people in the whole VILLAGE that would ask why he has so many scratches and- .....  
....  
...  
..  
.   
"AH!" He jumped backwards, fell, because OF COURSE HICCUP, and scrambled to his feet to get AWAY, cause he couldn't go home, and he couldn't go to the village they'll just call him crazy and- and- did that thing just talk? Wait. When did the creature pick him up? He pressed his small hands against his cheeks. Oh. He panicked again... The thing was soft. He didn't know what it was saying, he just registered that it was deep, and had a weird accent, and it was warm...well if the creature wanted to kill him it would of done it already, right? Maybe he'd just rest abit...   
...just awhile...

 

The kid finally fell asleep.  
Geez, he didn't really register time like humans did, too tedious. But the kids panic attack lasted awhile, he kicked and screamed, and cried- and didn't that hurt that he caused a child's fear? But he seemed to respond well to talking, and being picked up. But the pooka knew that he should bring the kid home, let his parents deal with the rest.... 

His parents aren't here, the kid looked like he'd been running here awhile, and there were bruises on the lil ones wrist. He hugged the kid abit tighter, this was obviously not his time, the kid isn't his species, and he can't take him.  
It hurt.

When he was back at the Warren, missing a spare sketchbook, and some pencils, he desperately hoped the kid was going have some hope as well.

Hiccup woke to his father's worried face, Astrid's almost apologetic expression, and a weight under his vest that gave him a feeling he didn't recognize.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically little Astrid did something to scare little Hiccup so bad he didn't want to go home, Bunny is hoping to many things that Hiccup is not being abused, and I wanted Bunny to be worried about a child.


	3. Sundrops, Asters, and a Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this did not come out the way I wanted it to. But I hope someone enjoys it anyway.(I'll just edit it later)

"BUNNY!"

He was scooped into a bear hug. While it wasn't much compared to North's brand o hugs, it still hurt, he didn't know this person, and his first reaction to pain is normally...  
"OW! OKAY! Okay, Peter CottonTail, did you have to get my face?! And to think, I nearly gave good news!"

"WHO the hell are you?!"  
The mans face fell.  
"Ah... Blondie? We got a problem!" The human(he couldn't be anything else, he didn't feel like anything else.) yelled at someone behind him. And a woman walked around the human who seems to know him, and she...she did not feel completely human, she felt like...a flickering light. She was also staring at him with careful eyes, going from his ears, to his eyes, to the way he was standing. "So um, you don't know us yet but ah, I'm Rapunzel, this is my Husband Eugene... And I feel like this is best discussed with some tea." 

 

"So..." The man, Eugene,("Eh... Call me Ryder, you normally do.") drawled. "I guess even you had a point where you had no fucking idea what's going on! It's actually unsettling." Rapuzel swatted his arm sharply. Over a table of tea and all sorts of sweets, on a balcony looking over a town basking in summer, the Pooka stared at the baby he saved. "Alright then," she stated, "so um questions?" "How do you know me?" Her face scrunched up "Well...time travel." His eyes narrowed "NONE OF US KNOW HOW IT WORKS!"   
"Us?"  
"The others?! How many times have you DONE this?"  
"Twice."  
"Uh, so that's me and Hiccup, OH pfft..."  
"What?"  
"You're always there for my firsts!"  
"Huh?"  
"Spoilers Peter." Eugene cut in. The pooka sighed throwing his head back. "Ahem. Anything else? I know you're curious." "How long Is this gonna go for?"  
"Um, well they take exactly two hours wherever you're visiting, but you're normally dropped off the second you left. So you're not missing any time." She seemed like she understood what time is to him, well when it came to his job. "...How do I know I can trust you?" "Simple! We-" The woman- (he had just noticed her short hair, with tiny braids.) stopped her husband from finishing his sentence with- "E. Aster Bunnymund. You told us that name." He...he was shocked to say the least. And then she put her hand on his fuzzy shoulder, "Bunny, we were very lonely people till we started appearing in each other's lives, and we all agree that YOU did the most for us. You... We all really do love you." And with that a clock chimed and he was back in the warren.

Well, that was interesting. Hopefully someone would visit him for a change, he'd like to show someone his Easter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Easter, Bunny is currently working on is the Easter of 64, so he hasn't met Jack just yet.


	4. A Collection of Lonely People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny spends time with the kids.

It got a bit complicated after that, the problem was he kept seeing them when they're all tykes, and while it's cute-ack never mind, they have been squirming their ways to his old heart. It was irritating.

Rapunzel, she looked at him with adoring eyes- as she plead for him to teach her how to paint. She was a great student, not to say her first work was amazing, but she'd just turned 7 so that's to be expected. She insisted on him keeping it- "So if YOU don't know ME I can check so I don't ruin the surprise!" "And what's the surprise darl?" "You spending time with me silly!" He'd rolled his eyes grinning then and (not for the first time.) reminded himself that this was not his time and he couldn't spirit (heh.) the sweet little kid away from the 'mother' that was obviously using the child for her healing powers. Then the kid fell asleep on him. Again. He'd complain, but he had a soft (hilariously soft) spot for kids.

 

Elsa had fallen asleep crying again. Tears frozen on her cheeks, expression- even in sleep- pinched with stress a child shouldn't of had, and she was a bit squirmy against his side. He was a guardian of children and he couldn't even stop the poor love's tears, then again she probably needed that. To cry. He clenched his fists hard enough to crack a knuckle. Her parents don't know anything about magic, he'd told himself with the most calm he could come up with at the moment, Then his rage spoke up. THEY are telling a CHILD to suppress something intricately linked with her EMOTIONS. And they KNOW it's linked to her emotions, but they're still telling her to SUPPRESS IT instead of PRACTICING. "Not my time," he said out loud "And 'sides that, the Snowdrop would miss her sister." He muttered lowly, petting the poor things unbraided hair. Even as some of his fur froze.

 

Eugene was a bit of a dreamer, but he was a clever child, with thieving hands. The only problem is that he liked to practice his stealing, on him. Probably because he wouldn't beat the shit outta the kid, but still. When ever he failed, the clever child would sorta flop on to his leg and whine like the kid he was. The kid didn't really whine normally, the orphanages don't really care if the kids whine- so no point in that, and the 'friends' 'Gene would make? Would probably take advantage of any weakness. And....the kiddo fell asleep. On his leg. Again. He chuffed, and laid down properly, (wouldn't do to give the child a backache.) 

 

Hiccup smiled. He had bruises and cuts on his face, and arms, but the second he saw Bunny? he smiled. Luckily the little one was alone right now, so he could fuss till his heart was content. "What HAPPENED?!" "Snoutlout hit me." "How many times?!" "Oh. The other kids joined in." "Why I otta..." "Pft..." "Wat?" "Your accent gets thicker when you're mad." As he bandaged and disinfected the kids cuts and put ointment on the bruises, he purposely made his accent thicken to get a chuckle out of the runt. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not that the kid was giggling at very violent threats, but- Vikings right, he's probably seen worse than heard. The kid fell asleep, bandaged, clean, and smiling... He laughed when the chief found his child- not for the first time, mind- in the forest, wounds taken care of, and smiling. And laughed harder when the giant man softly muttered that some spirit was trying to lure his son away....not his time.

 

Hiro was seven when he made his first circuit board. It was a bit primitive compared to Bunny's standards, but it was brilliant all the same. Some of the features on it might of been a little illegal, but Hiro was looking at him for an idea, so he made a suggestion, and turned out it was illegal. Luckily no one noticed the illegal bits, and well, the kid won that science fair. Either way the kid was currently sleeping on his chest (long day, poor tyke.) and while it's very adorable, it was getting hard to breathe...the kid snuggled closer. Damn it. Soft spot.

 

Merida grinned at him. "I GOT YOU!" She was ten, they were practicing swordplay(he wasn't as good as North or Tooth but he was pretty good with swords.) and she had finally got him by surprise today. "That you did Hyacinth." He said smirking as he pushed himself up. "How bout we go up to the mountains today?" Her little eyes lit up. "To the top!?" "Not the top, airs abit thin up there for ya." She grumbled and whined some, till he opened a tunnel. Then she squeed. (His ears went flat- geez that hurt.)   
The rest of the day was spent with him trying to get the little wild thing not to jump off a waterfall and carrying Merida home before the sun set. She fell asleep.

 

Jack- young and human- grinned at him as he helped him set some hunting traps. "Thanks sir!" "Ah quit with the sir, it makes me feel old!" The kid giggled "Bun-ny! You're already old!" "Older then!" "You said that's impossible!" "Well I was wrong, dumby." "That's not a word!" "Yet." He winked. The kid- this kid is Jack Frost!- pouted. "Stop with the future thing! It's annoying!" "And you're not, dumby?" "Rahh!" The kid tried to tackle him. It wasn't very effective. He pretended to fall over anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't get it(since I suck at explaining) it's been awhile for Bunny, but the kids never meet him in perfect order, they just like him enough to not question it. Also For Bunny '68 happened a couple years ago, but he's not taking it out on kid Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first big project, so go easy on me peeps!


End file.
